The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hardy Geranium in the Geraniaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Boom Chocolatta’. Geranium ‘Boom Chocolatta’ was hybridized by the inventor on Jun. 7, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was Geranium pratense ‘Midnight Blues’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,455 and the pollen or male parent was presumed to be Geranium clarkei ‘Kashmir Blue’. Seeds resulting from this cross were sown Aug. 9, 2012 at the same nursery.
Geranium ‘Boom Chocolatta’ was first selected in the summer of 2014 and assigned the breeder code 12-47-3 through the final evaluation process in the summer of 2016 when it was selected from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Geranium ‘Boom Chocolatta’ has been asexually propagated by shoot tip cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in fall of 2014 initially by division and later shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.